Sad Songs
by LittleFluffy
Summary: Just a collection of sad poems/songs I have written. Whatever tune you want.
1. You Hurt Him

He came around

A faithful hound

follow us where ever

You pushed him down

Pushed him around

And I would never

You really hurt him, don't you see

You may not realize

You hurt him, and then me

You must learn to look through his eyes

He came alone

He left home

And came looking for friends

You didn't like him

And that was the end

You really hurt him, don't you see

You may not realize

You hurt him, and then me

You must learn to look through his eyes

You kept on going though the tracks stopped long ago

And why you didn't accept I will never know

When his friends finally stood up to you

You brought on full war, what am I to do?

You really hurt him, don't you see

You may not realize

You hurt him, and then me

you must learn to look through his eyes

I don't want to fight

Must do whats right

But I like your friendship

If I don't join I'm against you

That is what you think

You really hurt him, don't you see

You may not realize

You hurt him, and then me

You must learn to look through his eyes

You really hurt him, don't you see

You may not realize

You hurt him, and then me

You must learn to look through his eyes

If you hurt him, you hurt me

* * *

**After reading this if you even hint that you think I like like him I WILL MURDER YOU! That means you DevMan, Jasmine, and YOU CHEESE GUY!**


	2. I Remember

I Remember

I remember

All those times we had

Thinkn 'bout me and you hurts real bad

Can't believe you left me for some boy

You were my best friend, my best friend,

My best friend

I remember

All those times we shared

It almost seemed like you actually cared

Can't believe you left me for some boy

You were my best friend, my best friend,

My best friend

We were both young girls

In our own naive world

Now there's nothing left but pain and hurt

I remember

All those times together

It's not true that we'd be best friends forever

Can't believe you left me for some boy

You were my best friend, my best friend,

My best friend


	3. You and Him

You and Him

We used to be, oh

A trio

But now that's history

We used to be, oh

Three, oh

But now there's no more me

I relied on you the same way you did me

I stood by you when no one else did

I remember when there was a we

But now that's history

But now there's no more me

What happened to us?

Seems just yesterday we were flying

What happened to best friends?

Now everyone is crying

When you and him get along, its fine without me

But when there's a fight, I'm there, don't you see

I can't keep being the third wheel!

Do you ever notice how I feel?

I relied on you the same way you did to me

I stood by you when no one else did

I remember when there was a we

But now that's history

But now there's no me

Will you miss my friendship if I go away?

I don't want to go, but it's your choice if I stay

I don't want to tear our friendship apart

Just remember from the start...

I relied on you the way you did to me

I stood by you when no else did

I remember when there was a we

But now that's history

But now there's no more me

Now there's no more me


	4. Don't Cry on Me

I remember those times, we laugh, we cry, in a never ending circle

Don't cry too much, be sad too much, it will make me cry

I'm your best friend, don't cry on me

Whatever happens I will be there, don't you see

When you're sad, I cry. When you kill yourself I also die

Don't you know you're the reason why I live

I love your spirit, your constant friendship, through the hard times

When you can't make it I will always be there by your side

I'm your best friend, don't make me cry

Whatever happens I will be there till' goodbye

When you're happy, I laugh. When you kill yourself I also die

Don't you know you're the reason why I live

So hold in there, don't you leave me now

So be strong now, you'll find some strength some how

So keep trying, to reach the rainbow's end

Just remember, you'll always have a friend

I'm your best friend; I'll be your shoulder to cry on

And whatever happens I know that we can carry on

When you struggle, I sigh. When you kill yourself I also die

Don't you know you're the reason why I live.


	5. Two Together

I don't want to leave

But we must part

I'm sad it can't last forever

They say we'll still connect

But I fear that that's not true

I need you...

Two Together

Facing the hard times

Two Together, forever,

No matter, it's true

You only need two

Together

You're going to one place,

Me another

We will split up

They say we'll still be friends

But it will hard to connect

I don't want that to be true

Two Together

Facing the hard times

Two Together, forever,

No matter, it's true

You only need two

Two Together


	6. Choice

What if you had the choice that could bring the walls down

Out in the open all alone

Leaving someone on the brink of despair

Would you leave tehm for your own good

Could you stand the pressure

And rightly think it through

And our friendship will slowly drift apart

No denying this is true

I had the choice and I left you all alone

I made the choice not to be with you

I can't say I regret it

Though how selfish it may sound

I know I can always work something out

But it's you I'm worried about

Can you stand without me

Have the will to carry through

You still have one friend

Who won't abandon you

Can I tell you I'm sorry

Will you even consider it

Because I admit I don't want out freindship through

Will you forgive me

Will you forget me

Are you a forgiving soul

Well, that choice is up to you


	7. Waking Nightmares

You know I'm living in a nightmare

When will I wake up?

You know I'm speeding on a one way - narrow road

When will I hit the curb

Frost bites around me, yet its as hot as hell

Lost in a dreamworld, yet reality holds nothing for me

Reality holds nothing for me!

I'm just waiting.

Waiting...

Waiting..

Waiting for the worst

Like I'm begging

Begging..

Begging..

For the worst

I wake up

With that pit in my stomach

I go to sleep

With the dread that I'll never wake up

I'm sweating buckets, yet all I want is one more blanket

I'm killing myself, trying to come out alive

Trying to stay alive!

I'm hoping

Hoping..

Hoping..

For the truth

By making

Making..

Making!

Up those lies

Lies floating around me

Revenge so hungry and cold

Yet burning with a fire inside

That keeps me going

Fueling the fire

Is lies...

_Anna-Marie..._


End file.
